The Adventures of Strawberry and Butterscotch
by Violet464
Summary: The title explains almost all. The are the Curtis's younger sisters. My co-author is Icepool321. Read and review plz.


A/N: So, Icepool and I have decided to start over. Maybe this beginning will be better. And if you don't like, don't read it and don't review. I respect your opinion but I take my writing seriously. My stories are for my readers who enjoy it, Icepool, and me. If you have a problem with that, I don't care. don't read it. I don't post my stories for readers or reviews. I do it to enhance my writing and to get a giggle out of things. It also brings Icepool and me closer. My stories aren't for you, they're for me. So, please, I'm looking for CONSTRUCTIVE critcism, not things to bring me down.

"BUTTERSCOTCH! Come on! We have to get ready." I yelled.

"Ok, I am." She yelled right back.

"What are you getting ready for?" Darry asked.

"We have a party to go to." I said as I walked out of the bathroom, putting on my shirt over my tank top. "Oh, and Pony, you and Johnny are invited too."

"Wait, I don't think Darry said you could go. Did you even ask?" Two-Bit said, always having to say something.

"No. In fact I didn't. But Darry's just _that_ awesome that he'll let us go." I said, hinting.

"Whose party is it?" Dare asked, sighing.

"Miranda's, it's her birthday party, even though her birthday was last month…"

"Last month? And she's having it now?" Soda asked astonished.

"Yeah. Her parents are throwing it, because they forgot it last month. But, what makes it so bad is that she had a party on her birthday. They aren't the best parents out there." I explained. "And since she and her parents and brother are so awesome, their picking us up."

"I thought you said they were bad people." Dally said.

"I didn't say that. I said that they were horrible parents, but they're great people." All I got were some confused faces. "Anyway," I said exasperated, "There's going to be these guys there, they're in your grade Pony, and they've been dying to meet you and actually spend time with you. Miranda also said that Pony could bring a friend, and I instantly thought of Johnny. So, you wanna go?"

Pony looked at Johnny and Johnny shrugged. "Why not?" Pony said.

"YAY!" I screamed, and then ran to my room to finish getting ready. I put on makeup and put on black heels that matched my hot pink skirt and black V-neck shirt with a black tank top underneath. Butterscotch had on a black skirt and a purple shirt. After I added the last touch, I walked out to the living room where everyone was.

"Damn, why are you dressed like that?" Steve asked.

"There's this guy I like and he's gonna be there." I said not skipping a beat even though I was lying through my teeth.

"A guy?" Darry asked. "You do know how to be sa-"

"Oh God, please do _not_ do this with me now, Dare. _Please."_

"I'm just saying Strawberry." That's when the doorbell rang. _Thank you, Lord._ I thought. I quickly ran to the door and opened. It was Miranda.

"Thank you for coming. You picked a great moment." I said, so thankfull she came then.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said leading her where everyone was. Once we got there, I introduced her. "Everyone, this is Miranda."

"Hey." Miranda waved. At that moment, Butterscotch came in. Miranda looked at me and Butterscotch. "You ready?"

"Duh!" We said together.

I looked at Pony and Johnny. "Come on. We're going." They got up and started walking to the door. Butterscotch, Miranda, and I followed them. "Bye guys."

"Bye." They all said.

When Pony and Johnny got outside to the porch, they stopped and didn't move. Butterscotch got in the blue mustang along with Miranda. "What is it?" I asked.

"Th-that's a bl-blue mu-mustang." Johnny stuttered.

"Yeah and it's beautiful. It's Miranda's brother's. Come on. It's not gonna bite you." They still refused. I had to literally drag them to the car. When we reached the car, they got in the back reluctantly while I got in the front with Miranda.

"Hey girl." Randy, Miranda's brother, said.

"Hey." I said in return. With that, Randy drove us to his house with a friendly conversation going.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Me and Icepool were busy with school. I hope this is better. Well, it's almost one a.m. Night!**


End file.
